Her Wonderful Life
by Lokiraze
Summary: Harry and the others encounter something they've never seen before...The rating is Mature cause there's pregnancies and mentions of sex. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Anything but Amii. Please Read and Review!
1. It's all about me!

Hey I'm Amii Jewel Rose Thorn Moonshine the Third. I'm an American transfer student that is going to a magical school in Scotland named Hogwarts. My skin glows radiantly with beauty, both inside and out. I have alluring violet eyes that will pierce your heart and soul. You can get lost in my eyes, realizing my beauty, power, intelligence and kindness. I have a cute button nose and full, rosy, kissable lips. My smile is as radiant as the sun when it comes out after the rain, warm and inviting. I have long flowing blue hair like silk and shines like the still water of a pond as the moonlight shines upon it. I was told that my laugh sounds like the sound of the wind chimes on your front porch as a peaceful summer wind blows by. I'm taller than most girls yet shorter than boys, so I am the perfect size. I have size triple Z breasts, (mouth-watering breastest! Also, if I had a penis it would be large—But I don't have one… I mean, I'm a girl… I have a vagina. Nothing else. Seriously, why would I have one? It's wrong… for a girl to have. Which I am. If I weren't a girl, I would have one, but I am one so I lack it… Yeah. No penis. Definitely. I do not need to double-check at all to reassure my self, I know it's not there. Cause I'm a G-I-R-L. Nooooooo Peeeeniiiiiiiis!) a slim 2 inch waist with long shapely legs and a tight, round ass. I have great fashion sense and I'm always wearing the coolest outfits.

I'm Voldemort's favorite niece, Dumbledore's step-daughter, Harry's sole sister, Draco's fiancé, and Dobby's kinder former owner. I'm also half cat demon, half dog demon, elven, an animagious (I can turn into a graceful unicorn with a pure white mane and glittering silver horn), a parseltongue, a werewolf, a vampire, a veela, a succubus, and a pixie. I also have useful healing powers to protect all the people I love and I'm one of the best Quidditch seekers at Hogwarts.

I'm a wonderful cook, a great actor, a dancer, a singer with the voice of an angel, an artist, and a poet. I'm intelligent and in my spare time I love to solve mysteries, instead of letting the police do their work. I can play many instruments, like the harp and violin and can speak multiple languages fluently and with a flawless accent. I do volunteer work in hospitals, orphanages, and other places and also raise cute abandoned animals. I'm an empath and I sometimes have visions of the future, so that I can better protect my friends! I'm also great at sex even though I'm a virgin. My daddy tells me I am… Sometimes when I sleep.

My favorite rap band is Britney Aguilera Day Flower and Nsync cause those girls are so pretty. I wish I were as pretty as them, so I wouldn't have to suffer being so beautiful like I am. I look like a Goddess. If I were a guy with a penis (which I don't have) I would so want to be with me. But that would be masturbation… Sort of. Oh and I'm modest, too.


	2. Hogwarts Express

At platform 39/4, families were saying goodbye to their children just as the Weasley family were doing. The family was so occupied with saying good bye they failed to notice that a young positively gorgeous girl who obviously did not have a penis was watching them from afar with her hypnotizingly beautiful eyes. She watched them, smiling prettily, as they laughed at some joke. As Mrs. Weasley cried as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who was totally not as good-looking as her, parted with the family to board the train. The girl followed them as they began to search for an empty cabin aboard the train. She watched Ginny's friends drag her off somewhere on the train.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione found a cabin it was already occupied by Luna Lovegood. The girl didn't step in the cabin with them. She decided that she will reveal herself only till the time was right so that she could make a grand entrance into the cabin. Within seconds, Ron and Harry were talking about senseless things while Hermione engaged herself in an argument with Luna. That was when the girl decided to make her entrance.

She stepped into the entrance of the cabin gracefully; her long luscious hair flowing behind her attractively by some unknown wind (probably someone had left a window open). She fluttered her blonde lace lashes at them as the four in the cabin had to shield their eyes from the glowing majesty that was her smile. "Hey guys. There aren't any more empty cabins. May I please sit here with you, gracing you with my presence?" She asked nicely, giggling happily, like a girl should, especially a girl who did not have a penis, because Amii didn't have a penis. Not at all.

"Sure, Amii." Harry replied, a troubled expression on his face. Everyone was wearing a confused look on their face, not because Harry knew her name, but because they all did. They couldn't remember knowing her before. Amii just smiled her smile of a thousand radiant suns and moons and giggled again. She had that kind of effect on people. Amii sat down next to Luna, her auburn hair still looking as though it was being swept back by a gentle summer's breeze. She was a short micro-mini skirt to show off her sexy, shapely legs and a tight black shirt that read in big bold letters 'I didn't do it'.

There was an awkward silence as no one knew what to say. Amii thought maybe they were all jealous of her incredibly good looks, high intelligence, grace, and lack of non-girlish-penis, which she definitely did not have. She glanced nervously at her lap and tugged the skirt down a bit, quickly brushing a hand over her thighs, just to make sure.

Ron finally decided to break the silence, clearing his throat nervously. "So… Amii? Where are you from?"

"Oh," Amii replied, batting her hand nonchalantly. "I'm from America. I used to be the country's most famous and well-known model but then I found out I was a witch and decided to transferred here." Amii began to tell the exciting tales of her adventures in America, as they were muchmore interestingthan Harry's adventures of fighting Voldemort and being the Boy Who Lived. Everyone eyes were wide with great interest as they took in the information. "Like, one time, I tried to do a spell to feed all the starving children…but it failed." Now she sighed sadly, bringing a hand to rest on the soft skin of her face, looking downcast. Everyone felt their hearts sink at her sadness, not able to bear the thought of Amii, gorgeous, smart, sweet, kind not-penis-having Amii being mournful.

"Well, of course it did. It's impossible to do those kinds of spells," Hermione started but before she could finish her thought Amii interrupted the jealous bitch who totally was not as smart or as pretty as she was.

She continued in a dramatic voice, tears glittering like the stars of the universe in her periwinkle blue eyes. "Instead I cured cancer!" She threw up her hands in sorrow; a single tear rolling down her delicate cheek, forming into a shining diamond as it touched the surface of the cabin's floor. Ron immediately rushed to pick up the diamond, pocketing it happily and deciding that Amii being so sad was probably not such a bad thing. "How could I? All those poor starving children now only were cured of cancer! I cried so much that day…" Then she brightened, like the sun coming out from behind the clouds after a heavy rain, "Nevertheless, a few days later we had sold all of my diamond tears and we gained more than enough money to feed those children, then their children, and then their children's children!"

Hermione's jaw fell open in astonishment. It was supposed to be a spell of complete impossibility but yet this girl, who did not have a penis, had accomplished it with ease.

Amii shot Hermione a look of triumph, but modest still in her actions. She then turned away, hair flowing sexily behind her and smiled brightly at Harry and Ron with a charming and flirtatious wink which had them writhing on the floor in ecstasy. Once their Amii-hotness induced fit had ended the beautiful Amii started telling them about her other adventures but was soon interrupted by a sexy-but-not-as-sexy-as-Amii-but-still-rather-sexy voice.

"Well, what do we have here?" The blonde Slytherin sneered, "It's Harry Pothead and…" He paused, his gaze now resting on the voluptuous and beautiful Amii, "Amii?" His heartbeat raced as though he had run thousands of miles just to look into the enchanting emerald green eyes of his one true love. He wanted her—No, he needed her, like the flowers of a desert needed the water of heavy rains to survive. Amii smiled innocently, her teeth glittering like perfect polished pearls as everyone else turned to look at Draco's stunned expression. He was acting funny. Draco had found himself immobile, as he continued to stare into the beauty's eyes forever trapped in their spell. He looked into her soul as it granted him wishes of perfect love and a happy life for eternity if only he was with her. He felt strange… Could it be love? The one love his heart of darkness so longed for, trapped beneath his cold, icy exterior?

Yes… It was.

"Oh rapture! What beauty have I seen!" He cried out, falling down to his knees before Amii, as though sacrificing his body to the gorgeous Goddess. "Please… Take me, Amii! Take me now! My body cannot live without yours!" He began to sob uncontrollably into her lap, ignoring the slight bulge there, that was not her penis... Not at all. "I need you like my body needs air, only it is more painful to not be with you. I would rather die of suffocation than to exist another moment knowing you were not mine! I beg of you, please be with me!"

Everyone stared strangely at Draco, unsure of what suddenly snapped within him to cause him to act such a way. Then again, Amii was pretty, intelligent, hot, gorgeous, smart, penis lacking, womanly, and definitely not a boy. Hermione and Luna stared at her like the stupid ugly jealous whores they were only because they couldn't get any guys since they weren't as wonderful and perfect and not-penis-having as Amii was.

Amii's full lips spread into a brilliant smile, not just like one of the regular smiles she gave every couple of seconds to everyone and blinded them, but one that was special and unique. A single diamond tear rolled down the perfect curve of her face as she and Draco held on to each other, like two desperate lovers that have been held apart for their entire lifetimes. They embraced tightly, her slender, delicate arms thrown around his neck, his holding her perfectly small waist and he leaned down to her face to give her the kiss they've both been waiting for after so many years of longing. The pink petals of a cherry blossom tree began to fall around them, creating the perfect scene of romance as all the others stared on with either envy or immense confusion as to how the petals suddenly appeared.

"Oh, Draco!"

"Oh, Amii!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" Hermione screamed, hands pulling at her thick brown hair. Everything suddenly stopped, Draco and Amii pulling away momentarily to stare at her along with the others in the cabin. "Don't any of you notice anything wrong about this?" She asked, looking utterly peeved. "Just a while ago, none of us even knew who she was and now we're all friends and Draco's in love with her? This is so wrong!"

Amii removed herself from Draco, walking up to Hermione, raising her beautiful, delicate hand and slapping her across the face. Everyone gasped at the scene, hands brought up to gaping mouths.

"Hermione, why do you have to be so jealous and mean to me?" She asked, glittering diamond tears falling from her hypnotizingly beautiful blue eyes. "I mean, I know you can never be as great and perfect as I am but you just have to accept it!" She hiccupped loudly, diamonds clattering loudly as they fell on the floor of the cabin. Ron immediately scrambled after them on the floor and collected the shining jewels into his pockets with an expression that one would liken to a hobo upon stealing a subway sandwich.

Everyone, for some strange reason, all felt immense anger at Hermione for upsetting the beautiful Amii so greatly. All of them fought and trampled each other to grab at her and promptly shove the brunette out of the cabin, sending numerous spells at the stupid bitch who only wanted to ruin Amii's perfect reputation because she could never be as cool as her.

When they had shut the door of the train compartment, Draco turned back to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her pretty skinny enough to be anorexic shoulders in comfort.

"Don't listen to anything that whore says Amii," He soothed, his voice clearly showing how much he cared for the not-penis-having girl so that everyone knew it wasn't just a fling that had started randomly because Amii wanted it to happen. "You're perfect and you've never done anything wrong."

The auburn haired girl stopped crying her diamond tears and, despite Ron's disappointment, she spread her rosy lips into a brilliant smile sending tears of happiness (or quite possibly tears from the sheer brightness of it) into everyone's eyes as they cheered.

"Oh, you guys!" She gushed, giggling happily as her hair began to flow behind her again, "You're the bestest friends a wonderful, genius, creative, attractive person like me could ever have… Or wait, no. I'm too good for you…" She pouted but the smile soon returned in full force as she shrugged nonchalant, "Ah, well at least I can grace you all with my presence!"

Harry looked down trodden at her slight disappointment and spoke up, "But Amii, isn't there anything we could do to make things even better?"

"Well," She stroked her sexy chin thoughtfully, "There is one thing…" The raven haired girl lifted her eyebrows suggestively and everyone got the hint.

All of a sudden a gong sounded from out of nowhere as the fast beats of a techno song began to play.

"Test your might…"

The compartment darkened but was soon illuminated by many multi-colored lights that flashed rapidly and moved about the small cabin.

"Mortal Kombat!" Harry yelled at the top of his voice, which sounded irregularly deep. The beat picked up as everyone within the cabin began to dance at high speeds, forming a circle around Amii who was dancing way better than all the others. Her sexy, well coordinated, graceful movements made Harry and the others look like legless sacks of unattractive flesh having seizures on the ground.

And so it was with the lights going funky, the music playing at full blast, and everyone dancing and having fun (except Hermione that fucking bitch who was sitting outside by herself) that Amii spent her time on the Hogwarts Express until she arrived at school.


	3. The Sorting Hat

Amii felt conflicted. She was now in the Great Hall where Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table. Everyone was suddenly forgetful of their anger towards the ugly bitch, Ho!Mione. Draco, on the other hand, had left the group to sit at the Slytherin table. He went back to his usual routine of snarling and throwing wet napkins at the trio, disguising his inner longing for Amii, whom he wanted to jump right then and there. She was so sexy.

The gorgeous red-head stood there, unsure of what exactly to do, even though she was a highly intelligent witch who didn't even need to attend school, but she chose to anyway. However, when the first years came in, Amii quickly forgot what troubled her and walked over to the sorting hat with the other first years, towering over them with her immense, tall, lean, and not-penis-having-sexy-sexiness. Amii stood there patiently waiting as the other fuglicious, bratty first years went up to be sorted. No one really cared for them, so the students seated at their tables talked amongst each other for lack of anything to do.

Then, the moment they've all been waiting for had arrived. Amii was to be called last because they always saved the best for last. Also, they couldn't figure out which last name of hers they would use to call her up with alphabetically, so they left it at that.

"Amii Jewel Rose Thorn Moonshine the Third," the Sorting Hat called. Upon hearing her name, the entire hall went silent, all eyes transfixed on her hot ass.

A wind began to blow, making her luscious, ivory white hair move behind her as it caught the soft candlelight of the hall. She moved gracefully, with the air of a super model going down the catwalk, except a lot hotter. She even stopped a few times along the way to sign autographs for some of the students who eagerly held out pens and paper for her. Many of the students swooned, falling over and dying of nosebleeds, but they still couldn't keep their eyes off her.

Everyone clapped and cheered merrily as she sat herself on the stool and the hat was placed on her perfect head (the one on her neck, not in her pants… Not that she would have a head in her pants or anything. She didn't have a penis - which would have a head - because she's a girl, and girls simply did not have that.) As soon as the sorting hat touched her silky, smooth, glistening hair, it began to sing a song just for Amii.

"This is the story of a girl

**_Who was so perfect that she killed the whole world_**

And while she looked so sexy in everything

Ron absolutely loved her when she cried"

Lights appeared around her like the funky lighting in the train compartment, illuminating her beauty.

"How small is that tiny waist?

Ron gave up on hope but then he found her tears

And she is so penis-lacking

Promises it's not there, never for real"

Amii continued to smile as the song went on, discreetly pulling down her skirt again to cover up a suspicious bulge that she would claim is an Xbox controller.

"She looks so hot as she stands there

Wearing such sexy clothes, making us hard

How many guys will jack off?

They're out in public, aren't they embarrassed?"

People began inching away from each other, kind of worried about how much of that one verse was true.

"Her clothes will change, never the same way

And her hair never stays one color or style

Amii never seems to have a major flaw"

The short-haired brunette giggled, pleased by the extra attention. She played with her long, curly, ebony hair attractively, pulling down the hem of her tight, pink tank top.

"This is the story of a girl

Who was so perfect that she killed the whole world

And while she looked so sexy in everything

Ron absolutely loved her when she cried"

"How many cat fights will come?

Hermione talks shit to her, day after day

How did she wind up this way?

Not watching her mouth now for what she says?"

At this point, everyone glared at the dumb-ass slut and she shrank back in her seat.

"Why'd you gotta talk shit, ho?" Ron yelled, suddenly donning a white wife beater and brandishing a near empty bottle of vodka in one hand. He promptly began to kick her like a step-child as Harry attempted to restrain his drunken friend.

"She still looks hot as we watch her

Wearing the clothes that's flashing her boobs

Why don't you stop jerking off

When you know you'll still be all alone anyway?"

The cops pulled in eventually and removed Ron from the hall, but everyone kept their eyes trained on Amii, as they noticed one of her voluptuous breastests was hanging out of her little white top. In the time that it took the gorgeous blonde to notice her wardrobe malfunction, Ron was rehabilitated and returned to the school. Hermione was physically and mentally healed from the traumatizing event, forgetting that it ever happened.

"Her clothes will change, never the same way

And her hair never stays one color or style

Amii never seems to have a major flaw"

"This is the story of a girl

Who was so perfect that she killed the whole world

And while she looked so sexy in everything

Ron absolutely loved her when she cried"

As the instrumental of the song began, everyone got up and danced as Amii whipped out her electric guitar, her piano, her drums, and her triangle and began to play professionally. She played so well that it even made the fat slobs on the dance floor dance better to her perfect tune, but still not anywhere near as well as her dancing.

"Her clothes will change, never the same way

And her hair never stays one color or style

Amii never seems to have a major flaw"

"This is the story of a girl

Who was so perfect that she killed the whole world

And while she looked so sexy in everything

Ron absolutely loved her…"

"This is the story of a girl

Her perfection that would stop the world

And while she looked so hot and sexy bare

Ron absolutely loved her…"

As the end of the song neared (Amii had written it, not those bastards), the beautiful, perfect girl began to cry glittering tears of happiness, diamonds scattering across the floors of the hall. Ron was the first to notice this and immediately dived for them, even biting and attacking others just to get his hands on the diamonds that she cried.

"This is the story of a girl

Who was so perfect that she killed the whole world

And while she looked so sexy in everything

Ron absolutely loved her when she cried."

Everyone stood up, amazed. As the song ended, the cheering and noise had stopped. The Sorting Hat had never done that before, and the song was all about Amii. Then again, only one as wonderful and flawless as her could ever deserve such a song devoted entirely to her. They all remained clueless to the hidden meaning of the song, but that didn't matter to them as long as they still had the not-penis-haver.

Now, all was quiet as everyone was waiting in anticipation, wondering which house Amii would be chosen to grace with her presence.

"Egao 1Itooshii!" Everyone gasped, unable to comprehend it. What was that? There was no house named Egao 1Itooshii, as far as they knew.

Dumbledore rose from his seat, addressing the confused and Amii, who was not confused as she already knew everything.

"It is a unique house, one that requires such traits that none have ever made it into the house before. Egao 1Itooshii is only for those who are flawlessly sexy, incredibly intelligent, have more than three names, know multiple languages, have a mixture of many races and bloods, have many talents such as singing, dancing, and healing, and are also very skilled in magic. Amii is obviously one who follows this prime example, and if I may say so, the rest of the houses suck major balls when compared to Egao 1Itooshii."

The students of Hogwarts didn't know what the appearance of this House meant, but they understood one horrible, unimaginable thing: Amii was not in their house! How could they live and learn without her presence! They needed her perfection in order to survive in this school! Without her, they were like a meadow without its ray of sunshine, a baby without the supple, large breasts of its mother, a world that was unable to turn on its axis!

The students began to riot, all screaming and fighting each other to get to the delicious girl. They all wanted Amii to be in their house, and they'd be damned if their wishes weren't appeased.

"Amii join Hufflepuff!" one freckly girl cried, throwing herself at the girl, but was shoved away roughly by a Ravenclaw boy.

"No! Join Ravenclaw! We'll have daily Amii worshipping meetings!" He was stabbed in the chest by a great harpoon and fell to the ground, dead. A pirate emerged from behind him and eyed Amii.

"Argh!" he yelled as he was swallowed by a great white whale.

Next, Harry and Ron walked up, both kneeling in front of her as they occasionally dodged a thrown spell or object.

"If you join Gryffindor," Harry started, looking up at her with pleading green eyes that looked dull compared to her glowing emerald orbs. "Ron, the Dallas Cowboys, and I will marry you, pleasing your goddess-ness for eternity."

"Gomen, Harry-kun, Ron-chan, Dallas Cowboys-neko," she began, speaking flawless Japanese. "Nanase, baka! I cannot give myself away for such a cheap price. Even all of you together, though kawaii, are not worthy of me."

A single tear came from Ron's eyes. "We understand." They left, heads bowed as they continued to join in the fight for her anyway.

"Oh Gods, Amii!" Draco came from the mass of fighting students now, pushing them all out of the way with spells, "You need to –"

"MY ASS IS ON FIRE!" yelled a random male student, ripping off his pants, but was quickly blown to pieces. Chunks of flesh and bone hit everyone but Amii, who remained spotlessly clean and sexy as always amidst the chaos.

Draco blinked at the scene, furrowing a brow. "What the fuck was that?" He shook his head, "Never mind, Amii, oh beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous, perfect, love-of-my-life! The worthless teachers can't control the students, but then again, they're not you… Nevertheless, we need you to stop this fighting before more lives are lost! I mean, sure it's worth it for you. But, if everyone were to die, who would be left to praise you?"

Amii, nodding solemnly, raised her delicate, pale hands for silence and everyone immediately stopped their fighting. Everyone had their eyes on her; now healing each other and helping each other up instead of fighting, just to listen to what the amazing girl had to say.

"Friends, future sex slaves and rape victims, those who are not capable of handling _this_," She ran her hands along her hourglass figure, shaking her hips as many nodded in agreement. "Please, there is no need to fight over me, as wonderful as I am." Students now began to go back to their respective seats, still playing apt attention to her as she spoke. "I mean, I know I'm inhumanly perfect in every possible way, but none of you bakas deserve me. This is exactly why I was sent to the greatest house of all, though it still isn't as great as I am, because none of you can even begin to compare to me." She smiled brilliantly, the sun hiding behind the clouds embarrassedly as it couldn't compare to it, but her smile was still able to light up the world anyways. "But, do not fret, unworthy companions! I will still continue to grace you with my presence, and even acknowledge some of you because I feel sorry that you have nothing else to complete your lives."

Amii finished her speech, still standing as she waited for a response. Everything was silent but then Draco stood up with tears of emotion in his eyes, slowly beginning to clap. Harry and Ron, catching on, rose and began to clap their hands. Soon, everyone followed and were clapping and cheering wildly at the marvelous speech, that was so true, so intelligent, so right, so well-worded, so perfect, and so Amii.

Seeing the happiness of everyone at her speech, Amii felt moved and everything went quiet as she began to sing.

"This speech is my recital

I think it's very vital

To rock a rhyme

That's right on time

It's tricky!"

All the students and teachers of Hogwarts began to dance as Amii, with her angelic voice hitting all the right notes, sang the night away, leading into an Amii-perfect tomorrow.


End file.
